No title
by Justme210
Summary: An Ichihime fanfiction.


Ichigo woke up because a nightmare. When his eyes were open he could stretched on the bed. He jumped from bed ashamed by what just happened. Why is she here ? The last thing that he remembered was his fight with Jizag. It was a difficult fight, but in the end he defeated the enemy. Moving in the dark and trying to put order in his thoughts, he succeded to broke the lamp making the bulb to break. Orihime woke up hearing the noise. Despite the darkness her face was flushed so hard that she could light the entire room. She lifted from the bed and she went near the window. She could see his silhouette in the dark. She felt worse knowing that he is awake. Ichigo remained in the opposite side of the room and he tried to see her movements, without saying a word. The atmosphere was quite tense, Orihime was bitinh her lower lip hoping to find the courage to speak.

" I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun... I fell asleep treating your wounds... " Ichigo was relieved that nothing more had happened, but also he was upset that Orihime had exhausted herself so hard for him. He felt somehow that everything was his fault and also he felt powerless. Something told him that something more had happened between them, or may have been just in his mind ? Probably it would not be a good idea to ask her directly, so better he should wait until she will say something. Whatever happened he trust her. He lit the light then he walked toward her.

''It's okay, Inoue. I'm not angry, I'm just surprised. But I'm feeling guilty that you're exhausted by my fault. Do me a favor and do not treat me next time. I will become too lazy at this rate."

"I don't mind at all. You're the only one who can protect the city."

"Ishida and Chad can do the dirty work for a few days."

"Maybe, but I would be very sad if I would know that you're hurt and I would not do anything to heal you. I'm not strong enough to fight or to protect you so this is the least I can do." Her face was full of tears and a sweet smile loomed on her face. Speaking from her heart, her words touched him. His heart began to beat faster. It wasn't an unusual sensation around her, but still he had to get used to it. He scratched his neck while he was trying to find a good answer, but he simply is not good at this stuff. Orihime was happy that he tried, but she hated his silence. She wiped her tears, then she turned to face him. " I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Please forget what I just said. I'm happy that you're fine. It's probably very late. I am leaving. Good night." Ichigo tried to stop her, but she moved so fast that he could not catch her. By mistake, she ran right in the shades of glass, which made her bleed. Despite the pain she tried to go out, but Ichigo placed himself in the front of her, blocking the exit. "Kurosaki-kun... "

"Tsh... You can be so sloppy." He took her in his arms and placed her on the bed. Orihime was flushed when she helt his skin stuck to hers. Ichigo was sitting on the wall with his hands folded and he was looking at her. "You had better heal yourself before you will run out of blood."

"Yes, you're right. Sorry." Orihime covered the injuried area with her golden shield. The peaces of glass were turning into pure light and the wound healed by itself. It didn't matter that it was not the first time when he saw her healing herself, but every time gave him a strange sensation through his body. He felt bad that he could not protect her neighter of this trivial incident. A scene with her body covered in blood was imprinted in his mind. He examinated her body and he could see that her blouse was torn and stained. What did happened ? Orihime read immediat his reaction and she covered with her hand the rupture in the groin. "I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"What happened after I beat Jizag ? " Orihime was a bit shocked that he did not remember what happened, but she hid her expression by looking at the floor.

"Nothing happened." Ichigo knew that she didn't said the truth so he covered her face with his hands and he forced her to look at him in his eyes. His determination to descover the truth terrified her and in the same time made her blush. It seemed that he was so concerned to know what happened with her, but probably he's doing this only because they're friends. Orihime moved his hands from her face then she began to move around the room.

"Inoue..." His voice was clear like his calling. He was really worried, but this was a truth that she prefered not to say, but still... Ichigo was Ichigo. He would not stop until he will receive what he wants. Orihime sat on his desk, then she begin to tell him the story while her hands were moving on the spite of a book.

"You fainted right after you throught you won the fight, because you lost so much blood. You were so pale and cold and for a moment I thought that I can not heal you. I was afraid that I will loose you. You heart wasn't beating at all. Jizag regained his conscience and he wanted to kill your last hope of life, so I did not hesitate to protect you with my shield and even with my body. Ishida tried to save me, but it was too late. Jizag's sword pierced my stomach and I started bleading already enormous. Ishida managed to finish him eventually, while I was able to save your life. I was so happy when saw you openining your eyes, even for a moment, but because I was hurt I felt near you. I woke up after a few hours at Urahara. I was lying on a bed and in nother you did the same. I did not understand why so many people had gathered around us, there it was even your father. My wounds had been healed, but it seemed that you were struggling between life and death. I felt a bitter teste in my mouth and I did my best to heal you, but pointless, I was powerless... until Urahara came up with an idea. And... everything had ended well." Ichigo was nervous so Orihime preferred to shorten the rest of the story. He hit the wall and the room started to shake. His fist began to bleed from the impact. Orihime was biting her lower lip. If he had known the continuation he certainly would not have reacted to well. Orihime wanted to leave, to let him calm down, but he caught her waist with his injured hand and placed Orihime on the wall and he placed himself above her.

"What the hell was in you head, Inoue ? You could die by my fault. Do you think your life worth so little that you want to put it in danger for someone like me ?" Orihime was still looking in his eyes like she was mesmerized. Hot tears flowed from her eyes, but she did not blink for a moment. She didn't wanted to upset him, she just wanted to have him more time around her. Is it really so wrong ? Her throughts were cut by his smile. His sadeness seemed to have been all absorbed by the last words. He come closer and closer with his lips to hers. Her heart began to beat so fast that it almost jumped from her chest. May he has the same feelings for her ? Ichigo smiled again and he sticked his forehead to hers, after what he called her "silly". His voice was so sweet that she lost herself for a moment. This enabled him to embrace her lips with his in a kiss of desire. When his lips made contact with hers she felt like all the time has stopped. When Ichigo introduced his tongue into her mouth she moaned. She liked his taste and his desire to dominate her. Orihime ran out of air, but she didn't care. She wanted to taste him better, she wanted to fell more the sensation to be kissed by him, she wanted to sense better his desire, but Ichigo stopped. He could sense that she couldn't breath anymore. He was a little amused by her desire, by that she wanted him so much. Ichigo increase a bit the distance to see her better. Her eyes sparkled by joy so much that they made him to be happier. Orihime was always happy ans smiling, but he had never seen her so happy ever again. He was more confident and he wanted tease her a bit. "I will punish you like this for every time when you will try to do a stupid thing."

"Hm... I guess I will do a lot of stupid things in the near future." Ichigo smiled and she was high on her toes to give him a kiss.

"It's a deal." 


End file.
